Double Chase
by Lab Rats Squad
Summary: Chase has a rough time at school and with his siblings. One day things got out of control and now there's two Chases but, one of them ain't Chase. More characters than listed Thank you Aliqueen16 for the title. Sequel's up
1. Chapter 1

**Hi again people so I mentioned that I was going to do a story called Me and you against the world well this is the story but, with a different title which by the way thank you to Aliqueen16 for the title:) anyways here it is Double Chase.**

Chase's P.O.V

So has anyone been bullied before? If not then good If you have then I understand the pain. I've been bullied since I've started school. First it was just mean comments and jokes so I just tried to ignore them. Keyword tried. Then it lead all the way up to physical bullying. Sometimes I have to use my sister's makeup to cover up the black eyes. I wear long sleeve shirts to cover up the bruises too. No one really cares about me well except Spike sometimes.

Then to make things worse my siblings don't even try to help me they just cheer on the sidelines or even help the bullies. And their always teasing me or tossing me around. For example right now Trent has me pressed against the lockers and my siblings are just in the crowd watching and Bree is recording the whole thing. "So, nerd what am I going to do with you today?" He asked thinking of some ideas. **'I'm surprised he's even thinking,' Spike said.** 'You and me both,' I thought back to him. Having a commando app does have some perks. It's like your friend but, it can't ever leave you. "I have an excellent idea," Trent said with a smirk on his face showing it won't be good. At all.

When I said Trent's idea wasn't gonna be good I was right. When I got home I walked in with a black eye, busted lip, and a mild concussion. I went upstairs to cover it up with Tasha's makeup since Bree started hiding hers when she figured out someone else has been using it. Once I was done I headed down to the lab because Mr. Davenport is having us training tonight. When I got there I saw Adam bench pressing Leo, Bree talking to Caitlin on the phone, and Mr. Davenport wasn't here.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked them. "Nothing really," Leo said. "But, we're supposed to be training," I said trying to remind them. "So what Mr. Davenport isn't here so we're just taking a break," Adam said as if it was a good excuse to not train. "Adam put Leo down and Bree get off the phone with Caitlin," I told them. "How did you know I was talking to Caitlin?" Bree asked me. "Because she is your only friend," I told her.

"Ok 1. Have way more than just one friend and 2. At least I have friends," She said. "She got you there," Adam said. **'** **Your gonna let her talk to you like that if I were you I would've punched her to remind her who she's dealing with,' Spike told me.** 'I thought you didn't hit girls' I told him. **'For her I can make an exception,' he growled.** I rolled my eyes at that comment. "Just hang up the phone," I said. "Caitlin I have to go," she said then hung up. "Why do you have to be so annoyingly bossy," Adam said.

"Well I am the leader," I told him ignoring his poor grammar. "On missions this isn't a mission so before you try to ruin our lives get your own," Bree said then left. Well that hurt. ' **Seriously let me out so I can show them who's boss ,' Spike said.** 'No you'll just end up hurting them,' I told him. **'You say that like it's a bad thing,' he said.** 'Because IT IS,' i told him. "Lighten up Chase we're just having some fun next thing you know your gonna tell me to not use this gun thingy," Leo said while holding up a machine Mr. Davenport is working on. "Leo put it down you don't even know what it is," I told him.

"He's right Leo that's why we should test it out,"Adam said. So he took it from Leo and started messing around with it. "Hey finders keepers," Leo said then tried to get it back. They started playing tug a war with it. "Guys stop you might break it," I warned them. **'Oh please it's in the hands of the two most destructive people on the planet other than me. Of course it's gonna break,' Spike said.**

And of course he was right. Adam and Leo dropped the gun and it broke into pieces but, not before shooting some kind of laser straight at me. I tried to dodge it but, it was to late it blasted me into the wall. Then everything went black.

When I woke up I felt like my head was going to explode but, my eyes were still closed. "Hey you ok?" A familiar voice asked. When I opened my eyes I saw it was Leo and next to him were Adam and Bree. "Yeah but, my head is killing me," I told them. "Well you did crash into the wall," Adam said. Bree then elbowed him telling him to shut up. "That machine was destroyed but, something else happened," Bree said nervously. "What happened?" I asked with concern. "Don't freak out but, someone came to visit," Leo said. "Wait what?" I asked. "Guess who," the strangely familiar voice said. I tensed up when I realized who it was I turned around to face the person. "Spike?"

 **And that was chapter 1 of Double Chase and has anyone seen Elite forces follow the leader. It had me laughing so hard I fell off the couch. And Perry is back it was too funny. Anyways hoped you guys liked this chapter until next bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with chapter 2 of Double Chase thank you to everyone who has been reading this story. Shout out time to Susz, Anonlabratslover, Aliqueen16, and Dirtkid123 for putting my story in their favorites and following the story and or me.**

 **Susz- Yeah i actually thought she had feelings for a second cause she looked so sad.**

 **Aliqueen16- Thanks for thinking it was funny this story will have lots of humor here and there.**

 **Anonlabratslover - I'm glad this story made your day and I also love Chase and Spike fanfics but, since there wasn't a lot of them I decided to make one. And trust me Chase and Spike we'll be close and we'll have each others back.**

 **Dirtkid123 - Thanks I try to write the characters exactly as they are created but, sometimes I make a few changes to their personalities but, nothing major.**

 **Anyways I do not own Lab Rats but , if I did that would be awesome :)**

Chase's P.O.V

"Spike?" I asked. "Yep," he replied smirking. "But, how?" I asked in shock. "Well when Leo broke it-," "Whoa slow down when I broke you're the one who tried taking it away from me," Leo told Adam. Then they started having a full blown argument about who's fault it was. Spike and I rolled our eyes at them arguing at a time like this. "HEY," Spike roared at them. "It doesn't matter who's fault it is. What matters is that I'm free to do whatever I want," he said with an evil smile. "No it doesn't and besides your out numbered so if you try anything we can take you down easily," Bree told him. "So how are we going to explain this to Mr. Davenport?" I asked panicking.

"Relax Chase Big D and mom went on vacation to Paris for their anniversary they said they'll be back about a week or two so that gives us enough time to fix this," Leo explained to me. I nodded my head showing I understand what he's saying. "Ok then can we go to sleep cause I'm tired," Adam said. "What about me?" Spike asked. "Wait do you have Chase's abilities?" Bree asked. "I don't know," he said. So we tested it out. Turn out he does have all of my abilities except he has super aggression while I have super smarts. Plus his force field and laser Bo are black which kind of scared me. Then Spike got out of hand when he started using molecular kinesis on Adam and Bree while Leo hid behind his desk and I had tried to get him to stop so that was pretty much it.

We all decided Spike will have to share a capsule with me. Well we didn't really decide on it we played rock paper scissors and I lost. Leo went upstairs and went to sleep and the rest of us got in to our capsules and went to sleep.

When I woke up I looked next to me and saw that Spike was gone. I started panicking I got dressed and went to go check upstairs. When I got off the elevator I saw him at the kitchen counter eating. "What are you doing up," I asked him tiredly. "What does it look like I'm eating," He said. "I know that but, why are you up so early? I never took you as a morning person," I told him. "I'm not really I just got up to eat," he explained to me. "Ok," I replied. Then Adam and Bree came in from the lab while Leo came downstairs. "Hey Leo you ready for school?" I asked him. "Never because the first thing I see when I walk through the doors is Perry," he said shuddering. We were about to leave until Adam stopped. "What about him?" He asked while pointing to Spike.

"What about me?" Spike growled getting ready to ponce on him. "We can't just leave him at home alone," he said. I mentally slapped myself. How did I not think of that. "He could come to school with us," Leo said. We all gave him a 'really' look. "What I don't hear you guys coming up with anything," he said. He was right. "Spike I guess your coming to school with us," Bree told him. He didn't have to change because he was wearing a Black shirt with jeans and black Jordan's.

"And why would I do that ?" He asked. "More people to torture," I told him. I wasn't going to let him torture anyone but, I had to say something to get him to come. "Well what are you meat heads waiting for let's go to school," he said then rushed out. Man he's going to be disappointed when he finds out he can't torture anyone.

When we got to school I already told Spike he couldn't hurt or kill anyone and he was pretty upset about it. When we walked in everyone was looking at me and Spike. "WHAT ARE YOU STARTING AT MEATHEADS," Spike roared getting tired of people staring. Everyone went back to what they were doing but, we still got a few glances from people. Then Principle Perry came out when she heard yelling. She was about to pass us until she saw Spike and me. "Why are there two of you?"She asked. None of us said anything but, Spike started talking

"I'm their... Cousin and I'm just visiting from out of town,". It was a terrible lie but, Perry actually believed it. "And your name is?" She asked. "Spike," I told her. She started laughing. "What kind of name is that?" She asked while still laughing. I could see where this was going so hurried and covered Spike's mouth before he could say anything back but, I was a little to late. "And what kind of name is Terry Cherry Perry?" He asked. She stopped laughing and glared at him. "Um Principle Perry you do know that I still have your mom on speed dial," Bree said. "No don't call her I still owe her money," Perry said.

"I'm watching you kid ," she said to Spike. Spike just glared at her until she walked away. "She's a delight," he said sarcastically. "Dude you can't just go around picking fights with people especially Perry," Leo warned him. "I know but, it's fun," Spike told him. I could tell this was going to be a long day.

Surprisingly nothing happened but, Spike only fought with one student so now he has one week of detention. Now it was lunch time. Adam, Bree, and Leo went to sit with there friends while me and Spike were looking for a table. "That table is empty," he said pointing at the cool kids sit at. "Spike we can't sit there," I told him. "Oh yeah watch me," he said and walked over to the table. "Spike," I called out but, he just ignored me. So I followed him and sat down. "Spike this isn't a good idea," I told him. "Why not?" He asked.

Before I could answer I heard Trent and his football team coming in. "Oh no," I said while sliding down in my chair. "Look what we have here," Trent said while looking at me. Then he looked confused when he saw Spike. "What do we have here?" He asked confused. "I'm his cousin Spike and he's told me a lot about you," Spike said getting mad. "Two Davendorks this will be fun," he said the picked me up by my shirt about to punch me. I was waiting for the pain but, it didn't come.

I opened my eyes to see Spike having Trent in a head lock. "Think again bubble neck. You mess with him you mess with me," Spike threatened him. "Spike let him go," I told him. "Why after everything he's done to you," he said. "Spike let him go," I told him again. He hesitated but, then he let Trent go. "If you mess with him again I will personally rip out your spleen and slap you with it," Spike growled at him. I pulled him away and took him into the halls Adam, Bree, and Leo followed. And went back home.

"What were you thinking?" Bree asked Spike. "I was thinking Trent should have got a taste of his own medicine," Spike said. "But, why do you care?" Adam asked. "Yeah since when did you start caring about other people?" Leo asked. "I care because they are bullying Chase but, not just any teasing or pranking they physically bullying Chase and bullying him is like bullying me unlike you three I try to protect Chase not help beat him up or toss him around like he's trash y'all dumba-," I covered his before he finished talking. I took my hand off. Then he went downstairs and I followed him.

When we got to the lab Spike just started throwing stuff one chair almost hit me but, luckily I ducked. "Thanks," I told him. He turned around with a confused face. "For what?" "For sticking up for me," I told him. "Well they deserved it," he said. "And your the only one who stuck up for me when no one else did," I told him. "Don't get soft on me," Spike said. "No I'm serious dude thanks," I told him. "No problem and if someone does mess with you don't be surprised if I end up killing them," he said. I couldn't tell if he was serious or not. But, Mabey having Spike around isn't a bad thing. Then again we always have something bad going on.

 **And that was chapter 2. A little bonding between the two. Spike will be like that only to Chase but, they will tease each other sometimes. I hope Elite forces will have episode where Spike comes back. See you guys next Chapter bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so here is chapter 3 thank you Anonlabratslover and Aliqueen16 for reviewing on Chapter 2. I** **do not own anything except the plot of the story.**

Spike's P.O.V (Next day)

Adam, Bree, and Leo said they had a surprise for us so Chase and I were in the living room waiting for them but, had a bad feeling about this. "Stop worrying I'm sure they're just apologize or something like that," Chase said trying to calm me down. "If that's the surprise then I'm gonna beat the snot out of them for wasting my time," I told him. Just as I said that the others finally showed. "Good we thought you guys weren't gonna show," Leo said. "Well I wasn't going to but, Chase made me," I told him. "So what's the surprise?" Chase asked. "Well we spent all night on it but, we fixed Mr. Davenport's machine. It's part of our apology," Bree explained. I was a little sad about that. I mean it's great that they fixed the machine but, I was actually loving having my own body. "Oh," Chase said also sad about this. "So Spike you ready to go back?" Adam asked. "Um sure," I said. Then Chase and I stepped into the center of the room.

"I'm gonna miss you," Chase said sounding like he was about to cry. "Hey don't worry I'm still gonna be here it's just going to be a little different though," I said trying to cheer him up. Then Leo aimed the gun at us and shot it at us. I couldn't see for a second. "Did it work?" I heard someone ask. I opened my eyes to see a younger version of Chase. "You tell me," I said but, stopped when my voice sounded like it did when I was twelve. "Oh Oh," Leo said. "Oh Oh what do you mean Oh Oh?" Chase asked getting nervous. "We may have rewired wrong to the point where you guys are twelve," Bree told us. Chase and I gave each other a shocked look. "Ahhhhhhhhh,"

.

.

.

.

Chase's P.O.V

I was now pacing back and forth in the room stuck on what to do now. "Would calm down and stop pacing around the room your making me dizzy," Spike said. "I can't calm down especially since I'm having a PANIC ATTACK HERE," I yelled. Bree just started laughing. I glared at her. "Sorry I just can't take you seriously with that voice," She said. I rolled my eyes and let out a frustrated sigh. Just then the phone started to ring but, no one answered it. "Bree could you get that?" Spike asked. "Why me?" She asked him. "Because it could be Mr. Davenport and if it is neither Spike or I could answer it," I explained to her. "Plus your closer," Spike added. She got up and answered the phone. "Hello," she said. "Oh hey Mr. Davenport," she said nervously. "You wanna talk to Chase?" She asked. "Ok well here he is," Bree said then passed the phone to me.

"I don't want it," I said and passed it to Leo. "Well I don't want it either," he said trying to throw it at Adam. Adam must've thought we were playing catch or something cause he looked like he was having fun. Then he threw it to Spike. "Hello," Spike answered. I walked over to him to listen to the conversation. (Italics mean Mr. Davenport)

" _Hey Chase you alright ?" Davenport asked._ "Yeah of course I am. Why?" Spike asked. _"Because your voice sounds different," Mr. Davenport said._ "Oh yeah you see I'm sick," he lied and started coughing. I slapped him in the back of his head telling him to stop. _"Aw poor baby are you ok?" I could hear Tasha ask with concern._ "I'm fine hope you guys are having fun gotta go bye," Spike said and hung up. Then let out a sigh of relief. "Well that went well," Leo said sarcastically. "Now we have to go to school," Bree said while her, Adam and Leo went out to the door. "Wait your just gonna leave us at a time like this. You three are officially the worst babysitters ever," Spike said. I looked at him like Wtf. "Plus I have to go to school today I never miss school... Well unless it's for missions," I told them. "Well you have a mission now staying home," Leo said.

Then they left. "This isn't fair," I said. I look next to me and saw that Spike was gone. "Spike?" I called out. "Yeah," he said. I turned around and saw he had two apples in his hand. "What are you doing?" I asked him. "Well since we're under house arrest we could do something fun," he said. "And that is?" I asked him. "Apple toss we have to see who can toss the apple in the air the furthest," he explained. I shrugged my shoulders might as well give it a shot. "I'll go first," Spike said. He threw the apple in the air and got ready to catch it but, instead of catching it he did something else he made it explode.

"Spike what did you just do?" I asked him. "Dude I think I unlocked a new ability," he said surprised. I tried it with my apple but, it didn't work. "Mabey you have to concentrate harder," he suggested. Then he leaned a bit on the counter but, ended up knocking Tasha's expensive vase. "NO," I shouted and stuck my hand out but, it froze and so did Spike. It wasn't with ice they both stopped moving. I waved my hand in front of Spike's face.

I stuck my hand out again hoping it would fix them. It did but, the vase ended up crashing down to the floor. Spike looked at it. "Oh well we can just blame it on Leo," he said. Then he saw the shocked look on my face. "What's wrong dude?" He asked. "I think I just stopped time," I said. "So what your saying is that I can blow stuff up and you can stop time?" Spike asked. "Yep," I told him still in shock. "Of course I would get the cooler power," he said with a smirk.

 **And done. Did you notice any Charmed references in here. If you don't know what Charmed is you have to watch it it's an awesome show that used to come on. Anyways hoped you guys liked it Adios amigos/Amiga .**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back Shout out to everyone for reviewing and to people who are reading this story. Thank you DaFlameDF for following Double Chase. Ms. Nick Jonas for favoring and following this story. And Special thanks to Shimmer shy for favoring me and my story plus also following me and the story.**

 **Susz- Thank u for thinking this is awesome and yeah many people may not know what Charmed is it's an awesome show you can see it on YouTube.**

 **Dirtkid123- Yep but, I think they are both cool but, Chase's ability is cooler but, don't tell Spike I said that though.**

 **00Kennedy- Glad you seen the reference I cried when season 3 ended because something bad happened but, I'm not gonna say it in case you haven't seen it.**

 **Aliqueen16- Glad you liked it and I did have to have someone say that quote and who better to say it than Leo.**

 **Anonlabratslover - Yeah I was thinking might as well cause I was gonna give them new abilities anyway.**

 **And I did see some comments from new Guests but it isn't showing up yet but, I have Google mail so I can see the comments. Thank u guys for commenting also.**

 **Anyways on with the story.**

Chase's P.O.V

"Spike this is serious. Plus I have the better power," I told him. He raised hand up and made the couch explode. I jumped back. "You wanna bet?" He asked. Challenging me and I don't back down from a challenge. "Bring it," I told him while getting into a fighting stance.

.

.

.

Spike and I were still in the living room. Or at least what was left of it. The side of the couch was burnt, the refrigerator was now on the lawn, and Spike and I were down on the ground laying next to each other. "So you wanna call it a tie"? I asked him. "Yeah," he replied. Then he flipped back up onto his feet and I did the same. "So what do you wanna do now?" Spike asked.

I started thinking for a while. "Let's go pay my siblings a visit," I suggested. "Wait so you want to go behind your siblings back and disobey them?" He asked me disappointed. "Yeah," I said a little bit confused why he was disappointed. "I'm in," he said with a smile on his face. We were about to head out the door but, I stopped him. "Wait what are we gonna do about this mess?" I asked him.

"Let the maid handle that," he replied. "But, we don't have a maid," I told. "That's not my problem," he said and was getting ready to leave until an annoying voice that I know to well stopped him. "Where do you two think your going?" It asked. Spike and I looked behind us and saw the most Annoying creature on the planet. "Eddy where have you been this whole time?" I asked.

"Getting my beauty sleep," he said. Me and Spike gave him a 'really' look. "What you think I just wake up looking this good," he said. I just rolled my eyes at him. "You two aren't going anywhere so whatever plans you had ARE CANCELLED," Eddy said then started doing some kind of evil laugh. Then out of nowhere his screen blew up. I looked behind me and saw Spike with his hand stretched out. "And I thought your siblings were the worst babysitters ever," he said. Then we finally left.

Spike's P.O.V

When we arrived at the school we looked for Adam, Bree, and Leo. I pulled Chase back behind one of the lockers and I hid behind him. "What was that for?" He asked. "Shh principle Perry is right there," I told him pointing at her. We stayed here until she finally went back into her office. We stepped out of hiding and started looking again until some girl came up to us. "Aww what are you two cuties doing here?" She asked in a baby voice. I scoffed. "Please, puppies are cute I'm Spike get it right princess," I growled at her. She seemed shocked by my outburst. "Excuse me," She said. "Your excused and I don't take kindly to strangers," I told her.

"Fine you little brat," she said then walked away. "People are just rude these days," I told Chase. "Yeah people like you now let's go," he said.

We got some weird looks from kids wondering what two twelve year olds are doing at a school. It was time for everyone to go home but, we still couldn't find anyone of them so we headed back home. "Where could they be?" Chase asked while we were heading down to the lab. We froze once we saw Adam, Bree, Leo, And Mr. Davenport. "Mr. Davenport nice seeing you again. So how was the trip?" Chase asked trying to stall. I tried backing away towards the elevator but , Chase pulled me back. "It was going good until I got a video from Eddy showing me everything that happened," Mr. Davenport said surprisingly calm but, you can tell on his face that he was furious.

"Wait Eddy? I thought I got rid of him," I said. Then the little pest came on the screen. "Nope, remember little punk I'm everywhere," he told me. I got frustrated and blew up his screen again. "You have got to stop doing that were already in trouble," Chase said. "How did you do that?" Bree asked me. "Oh yeah," I said almost forgetting they don't know about the new abilities. "Spike and I got new abilities his is that he can blow stuff up but, he hasn't learned to control it completely yet," Chase explained to them. "You five are I big trouble," Mr. Davenport said. "Five? I am a victim of all of this," I told him trying to act innocent. "I also saw the video of you and Chase destroying the living room," he added. "Oh then never mind," I told him.

"You guys are lucky I know how to fix this," Mr. Davenport said. "So does that mean I have to go back?" I asked. "Sorry Spike but, yes,"Mr. Davenport said. "Wait you can't do that I mean four bionic people could work," Chase said. We all looked at him confused. "What are you talking about?" Leo asked. "I'm saying Spike should stay he could help a lot on missions," he explained. "Chase he has to go back," Mr. Davenport said. "Either Spike stays or I'll tell Tasha what you do with her cooking," Chase blackmailed him. Mr. Davenport froze. "Welcome to the family Spike," he said while glaring at Chase.

"When did you learn how to blackmail?" I asked Chase. Chase shrugged his shoulders. "I guess you finally rubbed off on me," he said smirking. "So how are we gonna explain all of this to Tasha?" Adam asked. "What do you mean we I am going back to Paris while You five stay here and clean up this mess I will change Chase and Spike when I get back which is tomorrow so bye," Mr. Davenport said then rushed out of the room. "Why do we have to clean up when you two made the mess," Leo said. "Do you want to get blown up?" I asked more like threatened him. His eyes widened then he started using Bree as a human shield.

I then had a good idea. "Hey Chase why don't you demonstrate your new ability," I told him. He looked confused. "But, I don't have anything to demonstrate on," he said. "Well I see three to dummies right here," I told him. He finally caught on to what I was saying. The others on the other hand were confused. Oh well they'll find out later. Chase froze them before they could ask what we're talking about. "So what now?" Chase asked. "I have something in mind," I told him.

.

.

Chase and I were taking pictures of a now clown versions of Adam, Bree, and Leo and sent it to everyone at school. Well at least Chase did I put it on the internet. Chase was about to unfreeze them until I stopped him. "What?" He asked. "When you unfreeze them they well mostly Bree will be mad so we might as well get a head start," I told him then rushed to the elevator and Chase followed me. Before the door closed Chase unfroze them. On the ride up we could hear Bree screaming. Chase and I busted out laughing. You know what I think I'm gonna like it here.

 **And that's all people I would've posted this yesterday but, I was trying out for the talent show at my school I hope I make it. fingers crossed. I'm so excited for the new episode of Elite forces tomorrow night. Hoped you guys liked chapter 4 till next time bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Skipping the intro and going straight to Shout outs Thank you to Susz, Aliqueen16, 00Kennedy, and Anonlabratslover for commenting. And Thank you to Anonlabratslover for Favoring and following me.**

 **Susz- Well only two other people are doing what I am so yeah hopefully that won't happen but, if it does I hope I'm not any where near my principle :)**

 **Aliqueen16- Yeah I like to think of them as brothers and thanks I had to have Eddy somewhere in the story**

 **00Kennedy- Thank u for loving the story I hope you like this chapter**

 **Anonlabratslover - Yep Spike is staying and Thanks I hope I make it too my little sister is also in it she was so adorable singing let it go**

 **Dirtkid123- Thanks yeah I just had to have them sticking up for each other.**

 **I do not own Lab rats or the Characters. Now on with the story.**

Chase's P.O.V

Spike and I got busted for our prank so they went to go change well except for Adam he was more Happy than mad unlike Bree and Leo which were furious at us. Spike and I already cleaned up the mess and covered up the couch with a blanket. We were watching tv until the door bell rang. "WHO IS IT?" Spike shouted in my ear and I flinched and glared at him. Sometimes bionic hearing sucks. "It's Owen I'm here for Bree," Owen said. Spike got up and answered the door. He looked Owen up and down. "Your Owen?" Spike asked. "Yes, why?" Owen asked. "Nothing just that Bree has really poor taste in guys," Spike answered him.

Owen looked offended by that. "And who are you?" Owen asked. "I'm Bree's cousin," Spike lied but, it was actually believable. "Oh yeah Bree has told me about you. I thought you would at least be taller little fella," Owen said then bent down and ran his hand threw Spike's hair. "Bad move dude," I thought out loud. "You know what I think that's Bree right there," Spike said then pointed outside. Owen turned around to see but, once he did Spike kicked him in his back and closed the door and sat back down on the couch. "Why would you do that Bree's gonna kill you," I told him. "Not if she doesn't know," he explained. I was confused.

Then Bree came upstairs. "Who was that at the door?" she asked. "No one," Spike answered not even looking at her. Now I get he was just gonna lie his way out. "Oh ok I'm just waiting on Owen," she said then started to leave. "Don't wait on him too long," I said under my breath. Bree turned back around. "What was that?" She asked. "Oh nothing," I told her. Right then the door opened at first I thought it was Owen coming back but, I turned around and saw Mr. Davenport and Tasha. "What are you two doing back? I thought that Mr. Davenport said you guys were coming back tomorrow," Bree said.

"Well we came back a little early because Tasha got a text saying that she has to work tomorrow so we had to come back today," Mr. Davenport explained. "And here I was thinking it was because you missed us," Spike said Kiddingly and rolled his eyes. "So where are Adam and Leo?" Tasha asked. "Oh down in the lab I'll go get them," Bree said then super speeds down to the lab and came back up with Adam and Leo. "Mom Mr. Davenport," Leo said then ran up and gave them a hug. That was weird Leo never calls him that. Spike must've been thinking the same thing because we gave each other a look. "Oh by the way I just saw Owen leaving a few minutes ago," Mr. Davenport said.

"WHAT?" Bree yelled. "I told you so," I whispered to Spike. Then Bree started glaring at Spike and I. "What are you looking at me for Spike was the one who literally kicked him out," I said not wanting to be in the situation. "Thanks," Spike said sarcastically. I held up my hands. "In my defense I did not want to go up against that," I said while pointing at an angry Bree. Before Bree could pounce on him Mr. Davenport broke it up. "HEY," He shouted. All eyes were on him. "Can we for once just act like a normal family?" Tasha asked. Everyone started busting out laughing. "Please Tasha but, you are asking for the impossible," Adam said. We nodded our heads agreeing with him.

Speaking of normal. "Hey Mr. Davenport when are you gonna Switch Spike and I back?" I asked him. "Right now," he said then pulled out the replica of the gun. "You boys ready?" He asked. Before we could answer Leo grabbed the gun from him and broke it. "Leo what are you doing?" Mr. Davenport asked. Just then Leo pressed the side of his neck and was revealed as the one and thankfully only Victor Krane. Krane then hit Mr. Davenport upside the head to make him unconscious and swung him onto his shoulders. "MR. DAVENPORT," Adam shouted. Spike was about to try to blow Krane up but, I stopped him. "No you'll also blow up Mr. Davenport," I told him. Krane used his molecular kinesis on Spike and I then had us flying straight into the wall.

Adam was gonna use his blast wave on him but, he was too late. Krane geoleaped away along with Mr. Davenport."What just happened?" Tasha asked. "Krane. Krane is what happened and he took Mr. Davenport," Bree told her.

 **A little twist to things. Has anyone seen Elite forces yesterday because I missed it. Anyways I have enjoyed writing this story you guys have been awesome and I saw no bad reviews so that was good too. So my friends it pains me to say this but, Double Chase has come to an end :(**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **And is coming back with a SEQUEL.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone. So I'm going to do a Q &A chapter for The Double Chase series so you can ask the characters anything. Plus I will be doing a Spike and Chase contest which is all stories with Spike and Chase in them that you guys can write for the Double Chase series. The deadline is when I post the final trilogy of The Double Chase which will take like about a week or two so don't worry hopefully that's plenty of time. The story has to be age appropriate. ****So that is all for now bye guys and may the odds be in your favor. (Always wanted to do that) :)**


End file.
